The Toys R Us Movie
The Toys "R" Us Movie (stylized as The ToysЯUs Movie; alternatively known as The Chronicles of Geoffrey's Toy Box) is a 2019 American animated musical comedy-adventure family film created by the toy retailer Toys "R" Us as its first animated feature film. The film serves as a tribute to the company that officially got out of business after it went bankrupt and sold all 800 of its US stores on June 29, 2018. However, the store is set to re-open this Christmas which meant the plot changed. Synopsis Geoffrey the Giraffe lives in and works at the world's biggest and greatest toy store, Toys "R" Us, the toy store that is located in his hometown, the city of Imaginationtopia, where every toy in the store comes to life. Geoffrey has been the owner of that store for 16 years after his father ran it since 1957. But since the Toys "R" Us stores in the United States and outside of Canada are now gone, and when an evil and insane businessman plans to buy Toys "R" Us, so he can shut it down for good and replace it with a new office supply store called "All Work, No Play", it's up to Geoffrey and his friends to band together, defeat the businessman, and save the company. Plot Coming soon! Cast *James Corden as Geoffrey the Giraffe, a star-spotted giraffe and the current owner of Toys "R" Us who is the main protagonist of the movie. His real name is "Geoffrey Garza". (Hand-drawn/flash animation) **Jacob Tremblay as a young 7-year-old Geoffrey *Tom Holland as Michael, a Lego minifigure who is the main deuteragonist of the movie. (Stop-motion/CGI animation) *Jim Carrey as John E. Moolah, a wealthy businessman who is evil and insane. He is the main antagonist of the movie. He plans to buy Toys "R" Us, so he can shut it down for good. (CGI animation) *Bill Murray as Dr. G. Raffe, Geoffrey's father. (Hand-drawn animation) *Alexis Tipton as Junior, Geoffrey's son (Hand-drawn animation) *Kristen Bell voices the following characters: **Lisa, John’s business partner. She is much friendlier and kinder to everyone at Toys "R" Us than John. (CGI animation) **Anna, Elsa's younger sister from Frozen. (CGI animation) **Gigi, Geoffrey the Giraffe's wife (Hand-drawn animation) *Idina Menzel as Elsa, the snow queen from Frozen whose powers can't be kept in herself once she finds out the store is closing down. (CGI animation) *Julie Nathanson as Belle, an intelligent young woman from Beauty and the Beast. She is one of the victims that are trapped in the ice cream van. (Hand-drawn animation) *Hugh Jackman as the Toyinator, a person hired by John to kill the toys. (CGI animation) *Bill Hader as Teddy Ruxpin, a teddy bear who has two personalities. His main personality by day is cute, cuddly, and friendly. His secondary personality by night, however, is creepy, evil, and ruthless. He has not been picked up or played with by anyone and has no friends except Junior. (Hand-drawn animation) Production Development In March 2018, during the production of Eric Animations, the former voice of MCHB/Alban Nolan Massey wanted to do a Toys R Us film in honor of the beloved store that would soon shut down. That same month, he would declare that his company Slimeworks Studios would help with the film. Shortly after that, Warner Bros. Pictures stepped in to distribute the film, Jessica Finn signed on to be co-director, and James Sharp also stepped in to direct the film with Mike Mitchell, John Musker, Ron Clements, Phil Lord, and Christopher Miller while Stephan Swaby signed in to be executive producer of the film. While Nolan, James, and Mason are developing and writing a script, which is in progress, Nolan's best friend, Zachery Thomas, who is the founder and CEO of Aniboy Entertainment, stepped in to help with the production of the film. That same month, Mason Price, also known as Mplaya3, also signed on to help with the script and be the film's executive producer. During March, it was announced that Disney would help co-distribute the film with Warner Bros. as long as their toy brands star in the film. Later on, it was confirmed that Disney will help with the film. On April 30, 2018, James Sharp announced that he will leave Idea Wiki for good since he was blocked by Coolot1 for stealing Massey's upcoming project The Notorious 9 and changing it into an R-rated animated movie. Sharp was later removed from directing The Toys R Us Movie. A rumor is stated that Stephan Swaby will be in the director's chair replacing Sharp, and directing the film with Mike Mitchell. On May 6, 2018, Playmobil, Moose Toys, Hit Entertainment, and Mattel would be joining the production of the film. Disney was also centered on attention that day because a thread started talking about if Disney would be removed from the film or not. That same day LeniLoud99 signed on to help write the script. LeniLoud99 was promoted as the writer of the script the same day. So far, no other plot writer had signed up. Aidan signed on to help with the film, but it remains unknown to what he's going to be. On May 12, 2018, James Sharp apologized to Nolan and he forgave him. He will now be directing again. On June 29, 2018, all Toys R Us stores in the United States and Puerto Rico were immediately closed for good, with Party City taking over the lots and buildings that were formerly occupied by Toys R Us. However, during that same month, Slimeworks Studios bought the character rights to Geoffrey the Giraffe and is now home to the Slimeworks Family. The film will eventually continue, even with the stores gone forever. However, a Toys "R" Us will remain open for the film but only for a few weeks. The location is unknown. On the same day, Leni Loud joined the voice cast. Leni will voice Geoffrey the Giraffe's wife who appeared in an early Toys "R" Us Christmas television commercial. Leni will also provide her voice for Emily from Thomas & Friends. She would also provide Princess Luna's singing voice. During late September, Mason left Idea Wiki but his name will still be credited for helping with the film. That same month it was announced that Geoffrey will have a son. Around October, it was announced that Aidan will be leaving the project due to being unrealized about it and losing interest. That same month it was announced that Toys "R" Us would be coming back under a new relaunch and probably a new name called Geoffrey's Toy Box. On January 7, 2019, Warner Bros. Pictures announced that they will no longer be working on the movie under Warner Animation Group due to their lack of interest. Other companies (except Disney and Toys "R" Us) left the project as well. On April 25, 2019, Leni announced she will depart from the Toys "R" Us movie. Writing LeniLoud99 became a plot writer for the film on May 6, 2018. Not much has been revealed about the story. However, it is known that an evil businessman buys Toys "R" Us and spends over the budget for the store, causing them to go bankrupt. He did this on purpose. Gran Jam and Belle get trapped in an ice cream van by the evil businessman so they can't do anything. The other toys have been forgotten about. They had been hiding to avoid being sold. Geoffrey gets the rest of the toys together to stop the evil businessman. Casting Bill Murray was considered for the role of the animated character Geoffrey the Giraffe, along with Taron Egerton, Matthew McConaughey, and even Nolan Massey himself. Soon, James Corden signed on to play Geoffrey with Bill Murray signing on to play his father. John Cena has also signed on to play an animated toy version of himself. Nolan joined the film to play an unknown character. On May 10, 2018, Elain Llwyd signed on to voice Gran Jam from Shopkins. On July 23, 2018, Nolan confirmed he will play Teddy Ruxpin. Before Leni Loud got the role of Geoffrey's wife, Amy Poehler, Resse Witherspoon, and Elizabeth Banks were considered for the role. In late September it was rumored and confirmed by Nolan that Nolan will play one of the secondary characters in the film. Lin Manuel Miranda is also rumored for a part in the Toys "R" Us Movie. Animation The film uses a combination of 2D traditional hand-drawn animation, digital Flash animation, stop-motion animation, 3D CGI animation, and puppetry. More coming soon! Post production Coming soon! Music Leni Loud has written a song (No More Kids To Play) but the composers are unknown. Another song (Bumps Along the Track) was also written by Leni. However, it is unknown if the song should be in the film. The characters are most likely to change due to timing. Nolan also stepped on board to write a song with Leni Loud called The Two-O Duo. Songs Original songs * No Kids To Come And Play - The Cast * The Two-O Duo - Teddy and Juinor * Bumps Along the Track - Rosie and Emily (possible) Unoriginal songs * Magical Place - Toys "R" Us Choir * C'mon Let's Play - Toys "R" Us Choir * I Don't Wanna Grow Up (I'm a Toys "R" Us Kid) - Toys "R" Us Kids * Welcome to New York - Taylor Swift * Sweet Like Chocolate - Sharon Woolf * That's What Friends Are For - Mike O'Donnell and Junior Campbell Release The film was originally going to be released on August 16, 2019, but it was pushed back to December 25, 2019, to allow more time for the production. Marketing Coming soon! Home media Coming soon! Reception Box office Coming soon! Critical response Coming soon! Trivia Gallery Credits Polls Can I keep the Toys "R" Us Movie project moving forward? Yes No Can you help me with the Toys "R" Us Movie project? Yes No Category:Upcoming Films Category:Toys Category:Animated Films Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Comedy films Category:Comedy-Adventure films Category:Family films Category:Hand-drawn animated films Category:CGI/hand-drawn animated films Category:Stop-motion Category:Flash animation Category:Clay-animated movies Category:LEGO Category:Films featuring puppetry Category:Toys R Us Category:MovieLover9000's ideas Category:Knottyorchid12's ideas Category:Disney films Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Knottyorchid12's Ideas Category:Musical Films Category:Animated musical films